Moi l'ombre, toi la lumière
by Sylphe
Summary: Cela fait des années qu'Itachi est parti étudier à l'étranger. Pour Sasuke, ses sentiments sont clairs. Alors pourquoi quand son grand frère est obligé de rentrer il ne sait plus ce qu'il ressent ? L'obsession haineuse et dévorante qu'il nourrissait à son égard depuis des années, l'éternelle admiration qu'il avait tenté d'oublier ou alors… autre chose ?
1. Chapter 1

**Attention** **:** Yaoi et inceste, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps… bye bye !

Rating : M progressif

Couple : itasasu

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto… je ne les empreinte que pour leur faire subir les actions toutes droit sorties de mon esprit tordu… pas de commentaire XD

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà ma deuxième fiction postée et donc mon deuxième bébé ! Comme d'habitude, j'attends très volontiers des critiques constructives qui m'aident à m'améliorer dans l'écriture, mais j'espère surtout que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire ! :)

Cette fic contiendra vingt à trente chapitres. Si j'ai la trame principale de l'histoire pour permettre un développement cohérent, les chapitres ne sont pour beaucoup pas encore écrits. Je ne garantis par conséquent aucune date en ce qui concerne le postage. Mais comme d'habitude, je vous promets de finir cette fic.

Le style d'écriture est différent de _Au-delà de tes yeux_. Selon l'histoire et ce que je veux faire passer, je choisi tel ou tel point de vue. Celui que j'utilise ici n'est pas forcément très courant alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

- Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke.

Tu me souris et approches ta main pour la poser sur ma tête. Je me recule vivement pour être hors de portée.

- Arrête, je n'ai plus cinq ans.

Un rire bref parvient à mes oreilles.

- C'est vrai. Tu as seize ans aujourd'hui.

Oui. J'ai seize ans aujourd'hui. Et comme chaque année, tu as acheté une forêt noire qu'on mange tous les deux, assis sur un banc au fond du jardin. Dire qu'il y a quelques années encore, je n'avais de cesse de te demander de me consacrer du temps. Mais à chaque fois c'était des « désolé Sasuke, je n'ai pas le temps » ou encore « désolé Sasuke, ça sera pour une autre fois ». Les années ont passé et ça ne s'est pas amélioré. Tu es toujours aussi occupé. Pourtant, tu es là, devant moi, à me tendre une part de gâteau. Malgré le fait qu'on se voit de moins en moins depuis le début de tes études, tu n'a jamais raté un seul de mes anniversaires.

- Justement, je ne suis plus un gamin. Alors tu n'aurais pas dû acheter ce gâteau. Déjà que l'imbécile a tenu à me faire une fête surprise et qu'il s'est arrangé pour que les autres l'aident à me traîner dans un club.

Pas besoin que je t'explique de qui il s'agit. Tu sais que je parle de Naruto. Cet idiot a cru bien faire hier en m'organisant une immense fête. Comme quoi seize ans ça se fête et je ne sais encore quelle autre connerie sentimentale. Il faut toujours qu'il fasse dans les extrêmes. A voir le sourire moqueur qui orne tes lèvres, tu dois avoir une assez bonne idée de ce qui s'est passé. Faut dire qu'avec la cuite que j'ai prise, j'étais dans un état assez lamentable. Je me souviens vaguement avoir appelé le manoir pour que l'on vienne me chercher. Père est là encore moins souvent que toi, et depuis que nos parents m'ont jugé assez grand, Mère l'accompagne souvent dans ses déplacements. Etant les dirigeants de notre famille, il est compréhensible qu'ils soient très occupés. Mais même s'ils avaient été là, je ne les aurais pas fait se déplacer pour une telle situation. J'aurais simplement appelé un larbin quelconque. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait. Ça m'a surpris lorsque j'ai vu arriver ta voiture devant le club. Enfin, surpris autant que je pouvais l'être étant donné l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

Je me sens mal à l'aise que tu m'aies vu comme ça. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me laisser aller à ce point. Mais il faut dire que les autres ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix. Même Sakura, qui la plupart du temps a la bouche en cœur et consent à tout ce que je dis, s'y est mise pour me faire boire. Heureusement, je tiens mieux l'alcool que Naruto. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit encore cloué au lit, une cuvette entre ses mains. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai encore un léger mal de crâne mais c'est supportable.

Je regarde mon gâteau et prends ma première bouchée. C'est bon. J'ai encore un goût bizarre dans la bouche mais le chocolat le fait passer. Enfin, je pense que cette part est tout ce que je pourrai manger aujourd'hui.

Je tourne mon regard vers le jardin. On est en fin d'après-midi. Lorsque je redirige mes yeux vers toi, tes orbes noirs me fixent. Le coin de tes lèvres se plisse légèrement et tu commences à manger ta tranche. Et je sais que tu sais. Je ne pourrai pas te berner. Même mon masque d'indifférence que je me suis construit au fil des années n'a jamais pu te tromper. Tu sais que j'aime les moments que je passe avec Naruto et Sakura, comme tu sais que quelque part j'apprécie ces trop rares moments où je suis avec toi. Demain déjà, tu dois repartir à l'autre bout du monde dans ta _prestigieuse_ _école_ _anglaise_.

Mes doigts se crispent sur ma cuillère. C'est vrai, tu ne rates jamais mes anniversaires. Mais je ne sais que trop bien de ce qu'il en ait réellement. Tes résultats sont _extraordinaires_. Tu es si _brillant_ que tu peux te faire accorder trois jours de congé sans problème. On peut dire sans exagérer que comparé à ton talent, ton nom ne pèse rien dans la balance. Je sais que ton école est entre autres célèbre pour son impartialité : le nom ou l'argent d'un étudiant ne lui permet pas de faire ce qu'il veut. Une boule reste dans ma gorge. La différence de niveau qui nous sépare est énorme. Je ne te vois presque plus. Et quand je pense à toi je ne veux qu'une chose. Te dépasser. A tout prix.

On passe la soirée à discuter. Mais la réalité est que les années passées loin l'un de l'autre ont créé une distance entre nous. Les sujets abordés restent très superficiels, ou alors, si ça me concerne plus intimement, mes réponses ne s'étalent pas en longueur enfin, pas que ça change de d'habitude. De ton côté, tu ne me parles presque pas de ton école de surdoués. Tu dois certainement le faire par égard pour moi. Je déteste cette façon d'agir. C'est comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile, ça me donne envie de vomir. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de la même attitude que celle que tu avais envers moi lorsque j'étais petit, celle où tu me prenais dans tes bras les rares fois où je pleurais. _Je ne suis pas assez misérable à tes yeux ? Il faut encore que tu en rajoute une couche ?_

_Calme… du clame. Tu ne dois pas voir mon état… je ne te donnerai pas une autre raison d'être meilleur que moi._

Pourtant, au final, les sujets de conversation tournent presque exclusivement autour de ma vie. Est-ce que tu le fais parce que ça t'intéresse vraiment ou juste par devoir, en voulant à tout prix tenir _le rôle du grand frère aimant et attentif_ ? Est-ce un masque que tu portes lorsque tu es avec moi ou agis-tu selon ta véritable personnalité ? La deuxième hypothèse n'aurait rien de surprenant car après tout tu es _parfait_, n'est-ce pas, _grand-frère _?

Je déteste ta capacité à lire si facilement en moi alors que je n'arrive jamais à deviner tes pensées. Quand tu es là, je passe mon temps à faire des spéculations à propos de ça. Mais quelque soit l'air que j'affiche, je sais que toi, je ne peux pas te berner. Pourquoi dans ce cas continues-tu à jouer au frère modéré ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te donnes la peine de venir voir ton _cher petit frère_ alors que tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de toi. _Oh oui_, tu le sais _forcément_. Cette haine cachée au fond de mon cœur. Tu es un tel _géni_. Et malgré tout, tu continues à agir comme si de rien n'était. A agir comme tu l'as toujours fait, en frère aimant et attentif.

Je me souviens d'une fois où tu m'avais dit que tu ne me tiendrais jamais rigueur de l'aversion que je nourrirai à ton égard. J'avais sept ans. Cette attitude… tellement conciliante. Tu mens forcément ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi parfait ! Et je crois que je ne t'en hais que davantage. Autant que je me maudis de ne pas pouvoir te surpasser.

Finalement, j'ai réussi à avaler quelque chose d'autre que le gâteau et après le dîner, nous voilà sur la terrasse à siroter un thé. Vert pour toi. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu prenais toujours celui-ci. Surtout que le goût n'a rien de particulier. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai toujours trouvé sans intérêt ce qui est monotone. Mais ça aussi tu le sais, _n'est-ce pas_ ?

Le soleil décline lentement. On vient à peine de s'asseoir et je n'ai qu'une envie. Que ce moment se termine et que prenne fin cette mascarade. Plus les années passent, plus il m'est difficile de garder ce masque d'impassibilité en ta présence. Chaque seconde passée auprès de toi est une lutte contre moi-même. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas exploser à la moindre de tes paroles et de tes gestes pour te cracher au visage ce que je pense de toi. Je te hais pour cette pitié dont tu fais preuve à mon égard. Car c'est forcément ça, de la _pitié_. Voilà la seule raison qui expliquerait ta présence ici. Tu veux voir si _ton pauvre petit frère_ se porte bien ? De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Sûrement pas de l'amour fraternel. Si ça avait été le cas, tu ne te serais pas cassé à l'autre bout du monde. Alors dégage vite fait et retourne dans ton école, à rafler éloge sur éloge, à rendre fier le clan tout entier ! Ne te préoccupe pas de moi ! Arrête de venir pour me narguer en prétextant jouer le _gentil grand frère attentif _! Un jour tu verras, ça sera à mon tour de briller !

_Calme… du clame… respire. Ne pas craquer, surtout ne pas craquer…_

Le soleil s'est couché depuis un bon moment. Un silence s'est installé. Ma colère s'est un peu calmée. Une chose est sûre, j'ai toujours apprécié le fait que je ne devais pas me forcer à parler avec toi. Ça, les années ne l'ont pas changé… Hum, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je me rappelais que je passais mon temps à essayer de te faire parler. Je voulais que tu m'accordes ton attention. Et comme je voulais t'imiter, je ne parlais pas beaucoup en dehors de la maison… jusqu'à ce que Naruto vienne me tirer de mon silence. Il faut dire qu'avec lui, il est difficile de garder son calme… pourvu qu'il soit en forme demain, ça m'évitera de devoir passer chez lui pour lui amener les cours. Les cours demain, c'est vrai ! Y penser me fait sortir de ma léthargie. Le moment de paix est fini. De toute façon, on n'a plus rien à se dire. Je regarde ma montre. Il n'est pas spécialement tard, mais j'ai besoin de récupérer les heures de sommeil de la nuit dernière si je veux être en forme demain. Sans plus attendre, je me lève et me tourne vers toi. Je plonge dans tes yeux si semblables aux miens.

- J'y vais, je me lève tôt demain.

Je scrute un changement dans ton expression qui pourrait me donner un indice sur l'ordre de tes pensées… je ne décèle rien, comme d'habitude. Un petit sourire prend place sur ton visage.

- Bonne nuit, Sasuke.

- Mmmh, bonne nuit.

Je détache mon regard du tien avant de m'engouffrer dans le manoir. A chaque pas qui m'éloigne de toi, ma tension descend d'un cran. Je me sens respirer à nouveau. C'est fini... enfin ! Demain quand je me lèverai, tu seras parti. Ta prochaine visite ne se fera certainement pas avant Noël et ma vie recommencera à tourner comme avant. J'irai au lycée, je me disputerai avec Naruto, en réponse Sakura lui criera dessus, Kakashi sera comme d'habitude en retard pour commencer le cours, les greluches n'auront rien de mieux à faire que de me courir après et je travaillerai encore et toujours… jusqu'à te dépasser.

Une fois couché, mes pensées convergent vers toi. Maintenant que tu n'es plus à côté de moi, je peux penser à tête reposée. Ça m'a fait bizarre de te revoir après tous ces mois. Ton physique n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Tes cheveux et tes yeux sont toujours aussi sombres. Ta manière de te comporter est aussi restée la même. Ça n'a fait qu'attiser le ressentiment que j'éprouve à ton égard. _Toi_. Si _parfait_. Mes poings se serrent. Père et tous ceux du clan ne font que parler de tes exploits. Le _géni des géni_. Et malgré ça, tu ne m'as jamais regardé de haut. Je ne t'ai pas vu te venter. Pas une seule fois. Si _brillant_. Si _parfait_. Tellement qu'il m'arrive de maudire ton existence. Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître ! Père m'aurait alors regardé ! Ceux du clan m'auraient alors regardé et parlé autrement que comme ton faire-valoir ! J'aurais alors existé autrement que comme ton ombre ! Je me sens si petit par rapport à toi. Le temps et la distance n'ont jamais pu altérer ce sentiment. Et je me déteste d'être si faible face à toi. Comme je te déteste d'avoir cette emprise sur moi !

_Toi_, le seul individu qui me donne ce sentiment d'infériorité que j'exècre tant. _Toi_, la seule personne à passer outre mon masque en un seul regard. _Toi_. Mon _frère_. _Itachi_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention** **:** Yaoi et inceste, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps… bye bye !

Rating : M progressif

Couple : itasasu

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto… je ne les empreinte que pour leur faire subir les actions toutes droit sorties de mon esprit tordu… pas de commentaire XD

Réponse à l'anonyme :

**Guest :** merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, mon tout premier pour cette fic ouaaaaaiiiiis ! Comme tu le verras, cette fic sera exclusivement racontée du point de vue de Sasuke. Alors c'est vrai que ça peut sembler un peu exagéré que Sasuke veuille la mort de son frère, je me suis posée la question si je laissais la phrase ou non. Mais comme tu le verras par la suite, il ne le pense pas vraiment. Il était juste dans un moment de profonde frustration et ça lui a échappé. Certaines pensées ne sont pas forcément le reflet de nos réels sentiments. Elles peuvent être fugaces et juste être la cause d'un moment d'énervement (la phrase philosophique de la journée XD). Comme quand on est en colère et qu'on laisse échapper des paroles qu'on ne pense pas réellement. Oula, j'espère que mon explication tient la route. XD

Et alors oui, il y aura plus que de l'amour fraternel (comme je l'ai mentionné en haut). Mais ça ne sera pas avant un looooooooong moment, enfin disons plutôt qu'il faudra un looooooooong moment avant que Sasuke ne s'avoue ses sentiments pour son frère. Eh oui, j'adore les intrigues longues et bien ficelées grrrrrr… hem, bon on se calme XD

En espérant que tu apprécieras la suite !

Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires du premier chapitre, ça m'encourage beaucoup. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse savourer la suite ! :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_On entend des bruits de pas hâtifs dans l'immense maison. Un enfant aux yeux noirs se précipite vers la porte d'entrée. Elle est là, la personne qu'il a attendue toute la journée. La petite silhouette se jette dans ses bras… des bras si grands, si forts… si chaleureux. _

_- Grand frère, grand frère, viens jouer avec moi ! C'était comment l'école ? Ça s'est bien passé ? T'as appris quoi ? Montre-moi !_

_Un garçon magnifique se penche vers l'enfant en lui souriant. Ses yeux sont sombres comme la nuit mais il ne connaît rien de plus doux. Le plus grand est comme le soleil et l'enfant ne veut qu'une chose, briller autant que lui._

_- Désolé Sasuke, ça sera pour une autre fois. Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer aujourd'hui._

_Le plus jeune fait la moue._

_- Tu n'es qu'un menteur. Tu m'avais promis qu'on jouerait aux ninjas._

_Un sourire indulgent se dessine doucement sur les lèvres de l'aîné. Puis le garçon se relève et il le voit partir… partir loin de lui. Et la lumière et la chaleur aussi. Elles partent, elles partent loin de lui. L'enfant ne veut pas rester seul. Mais le garçon aux yeux si doux se retourne et lui fait un grand sourire._

_- Alors Sasuke, tu viens ?_

_Un sourire radieux prend place sur le visage de l'enfant alors qu'il s'élance à la suite de son grand frère…_

Mes paupières se lèvent sur deux gouffres noirs. Aussi noirs que les tiens. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus fait ce rêve. Tu es parti ce matin. Je sais que je ne te reverrai pas avant un bon bout de temps. Tu es retourné _là-bas_. L'enfant que j'étais n'a jamais voulu comprendre pourquoi tu étais parti loin de lui. Mais moi je sais. Je ne comptais pas autant que je le pensais pour toi. Alors je n'ai qu'à enterrer ces sentiments d'admiration et ne garder que le ressentiment qui me permettra de te battre et de prendre la place que tu m'as volée par ton _éclat_. C'est très simple d'occulter tout le reste quand tu n'es plus là. La haine vivace qui coulait dans mes veines hier encore va refroidir. Ne restera que cette haine glaciale. C'est elle et elle seule qui me permet de continuer à progresser malgré tout, à ne pas baisser les bras. Et c'est grâce à elle que je vais te battre !

En me préparant, je repense à ce rêve. Ça m'énerve. Je me souviens qu'à cette époque tu étais déjà très occupé. Est-ce que Père te faisait déjà prendre de nombreux cours supplémentaires ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Pourtant, tu prenais tout de même du temps pour jouer avec moi.

Après avoir pris mon déjeuner et m'être préparé, le chauffeur me dépose devant le portail de l'école. J'aperçois une touffe blonde. Tiens, Naruto est déjà là. Jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Sa mère n'a pas dû apprécier que son fils rentre dans un tel état chez elle. Elle l'aurait seriné pour qu'il se lève plus tôt aujourd'hui ? Une chose est sûre : à voir sa tête, il a encore du mal avec les restes de la fête. Un rictus moqueur prend place sur mes lèvres. Il ne changera décidément jamais.

- Alors Usuratonkatchi, toujours pas récupéré ?

Il ne lui faut pas deux secondes pour se retourner violemment vers moi et combler la distance qui nous sépare. Visiblement j'ai parlé trop vite, vu la fouge avec laquelle il s'est approché. Il aurait apparemment plus récupéré que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

- Eh Theme, m'appelle pas comme ça !

Il a à peine fini sa phrase que je le vois tourner de l'œil et se rattraper contre le grillage qui entoure l'enceinte de l'école. Mmmh, finalement non, ma première idée quant à son état était la bonne. Mais son comportement ne fait que titiller ma fibre sadique.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'appellerais autrement. La fête a eu lieu hier. Y a vraiment que toi pour ne pas avoir récupéré.

Ça me fait du bien de pouvoir évacuer mon irritation de la veille. Visiblement je l'ai vexé, vu qu'il boude et qu'il ne répond rien. Du silence. C'est agréable. Ce n'est pas comme avec toi. Avec Naruto, rien que le fait qu'il ouvre la bouche m'énerve déjà.

- Salut vous deux !

Je tourne la tête et croise deux yeux verts. Sakura.

- Salut Sakura !

Mon regard dérive vers Naruto. Son sourire d'imbécile heureux est placardé sur son visage. Décidément, Sakura a une influence irréfutable sur son humeur positive.

- Naruto, tu as vu ta tête ? On voit que tu n'es pas bien à un kilomètre ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas encore récupéré ?

Un sourire étire les lèvres de Naruto.

- Hé hé, tu t'inquiètes pour moi Sakura ? Je veux bien que tu prennes soin de moi.

Le poing de Sakura arrive sur la tête de Naruto. Prévisible.

- Imbécile ! Au lieu de dire de telles bêtises, tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie !

C'est sûr qu'avec le coup qu'il vient de recevoir en plus de son aspect cadavérique, il ne risque pas d'être refusé. Et comme à chaque fois, ils continuent à se chamailler. Je me désintéresse vite de ses futilités. Mon regard dérive vers le ciel. A en croire sa couleur et les nuages qui le composent, il va faire beau aujourd'hui... à l'heure actuelle, tu dois être dans ton avion. Je dois arrêter de me faire distraire. Te revoir m'a fait revenir à la réalité. Il faut que je revoie mes objectifs. Je n'avance pas assez vite. Je travaille déjà énormément. Il faut donc que j'optimise davantage mon temps en évitant de le gaspiller inutilement.

- Et ton frère Sasuke ? Comment s'est passée cette soirée entre vous deux ?

La voix de Sakura me ramène à la situation présente. Je croise à nouveau son regard.

- Comme chaque année, rien de particulier.

Réponse succincte. Comme à mon habitude. Je n'aime pas m'étaler en phrases inutiles. Mais elle me sourit avant de porter ailleurs son attention pour saluer d'autres étudiants qui viennent d'arriver. L'adolescence lui a été bénéfique, ce dont je doute pour l'autre baka. Elle a gagné en maturité et n'est plus lourde comme elle l'était avant à me courir après sans arrêt. Il vous arrivait d'ailleurs d'avoir des conversations avant que tu ne partes dans cette école. Il faut dire qu'elle détient une intelligence certaine, même si quelques fois son niveau de stupidité égal facilement celui de Naruto.

- Et alors ? Il va bien ?

Tiens, l'imbécile a visiblement arrêté de bouder. A son tour de prendre des nouvelles. C'est vrai qu'il t'apprécie. Il y a d'ailleurs eu un temps où il lui arrivait de me dire d'un peu plus te ressembler en « arrêtant de prendre tout et tout le monde de haut comme un connard ». Mais il a vite arrêté car à chaque fois ça me mettait hors de moi et je finissais bien souvent par me jeter sur lui. C'est avec une certaine lassitude que je lui réponds.

- Comme d'habitude.

Non. En fait, tu étais un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Je t'ai bien observé. Tu m'as demandé au bout d'un moment de te poser ma question. Tu n'as même pas eu besoin de tourner la tête. Mais quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais des problèmes de fatigue, tu m'as répondu d'un tond désinvolte que c'était dû à la longueur du voyage. Evidemment, dès que ça te concerne, tu réponds rarement à mes questions. Tes cours te prennent beaucoup d'énergie. Je sais que tu suis un cursus personnalisé, spécialement adapté à tes capacités. Un sourire ironique ourle mes lèvres l'espace d'un instant. Est-ce qu'à ton niveau il y a encore des personnes aptes à te donner des cours ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à toi de le faire ? …Je deviens paranoïaque, il faut que je me reprenne. Dire que tu es à peine resté deux jours et voilà l'état dans lequel je suis… Je n'imagine pas ce qui se passerait si tu revenais définitivement au manoir.

J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand la cloche sonne. Toute la journée et les suivantes sont bien semblables. Mon quotidien d'avant ton départ est revenu. Naruto et moi nous disputons toujours autant. Il faut dire que ce blond a une capacité certaine pour ce qui est de me pousser à bout. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ses autres capacités intellectuelles qui sont nettement en dessous de la moyenne. C'est sûr que sans l'aide régulière de Sakura et Shikamaru, je ne sais pas comment il s'y prendrait pour passer l'année. Je lui ai déjà proposé mon aide mais comme il s'est autoproclamé mon rival depuis la maternelle, il n'accepte jamais… Non. Mon seul et unique rival, c'est toi.

Je consacre mon moindre temps libre à essayer de te surpasser. Le seul qui arrive à me faire sortir de mes études, c'est Naruto. Il faut dire que cet imbécile sait s'y prendre. Il se met sous ma fenêtre et crie jusqu'à ce que je lui hurle que je vais descendre. Ce que je fais assez rapidement avant que tout le voisinage ne soit ameuté. Les premières fois, il n'a pas réussi à éviter les projectiles que je lui lançais, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer. Ça m'est déjà arrivé d'appeler la police et il a même été embarqué une fois. Mais comme c'est un crétin fini, ça ne l'a pas empêché de recommencer.

J'ai beau passer un temps considérable à accroître mes connaissances et à être le meilleur de l'établissement, je n'arrive toujours pas à te dépasser. Et j'enrage. J'ai l'impression que plus je progresse, plus le gouffre entre nous s'agrandit. Lors des soirées mondaines auxquelles je suis obligé de participer, on ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi. _Oh oui_. Le clan est _si fier qu'un tel génie soit dans ses rangs_. Mieux, que ce soit le _fils aîné du chef_. Ma haine à ton égard ne cesse de grandir. Tous les regards sont tournés vers toi. Tous. Tout le temps. Même celui de Père. _Surtout_ celui de Père. Il me demande de temps en temps des nouvelles quant à l'avancement de mes études, mais ce n'est rien comparé à l'attention qu'il a à ton égard. Il n'y a qu'à l'entendre en parler devant la famille et ses connaissances.

Le sport que je pratique quotidiennement m'aide à ne pas craquer. Insulter Naruto aussi. Je crois qu'aussi imbécile qu'il soit, il l'a compris d'une certaine manière. Il a remarqué qu'après tes visites, j'étais très facilement irritable. Encore plus que d'habitude. Il me provoque sans cesse. Je pense que je peux le considérer comme un ami, ou en tout cas c'est la seule personne qui s'en rapproche le plus. Il y a aussi Sakura. Nous sommes dans le même établissement depuis notre plus jeune âge. Naruto fait partie comme moi d'une famille très riche et influente, il était normal qu'il finisse à l'école de Konoha, la meilleure du Japon. Sakura n'est pas issue d'une telle famille, mais ses capacités intellectuelles lui ont permis d'obtenir des bourses pour fréquenter cette école très jeune. Son talent a été confirmé en grandissant. Elle est l'une des meilleures élèves de l'établissement.

Encore une journée de finie. Je rentre. Ni Père ni Mère ne sont là. Je vais m'asseoir sur le banc où nous avons mangé mon gâteau d'anniversaire. Cela fait deux mois que tu es venu me rendre visite. Pourtant, je n'ai pas reçu un seul appel de toi. Même s'ils sont plutôt rares, il t'arrive de me téléphoner pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Mes poings se serrent. Ta gentillesse me donne parfois envie de te frapper. Tu sais ce que je pense de toi. Tu le sais forcément ! Comme j'aimerais te détruire. Mais tu es si parfait et je ne te trouve aucune faiblesse. Je me déteste de penser de cette façon. C'est lâche, minable, _pathétique_. Il y a quelques années, je pensais que si je travaillais d'arrache-pied, j'arriverais à te rattraper. Que mon ressentiment à ton égard m'aiderait à te battre. Mais depuis quelques temps, il m'arrive de penser que je n'y arriverai pas. Comment est-ce que qu'on est censé dépasser la perfection ? Une douleur sourde me traverse. Merde ! Mes phalanges viennent de frapper durement le bois. Et je te déteste encore plus car je suis en train de douter. Surtout depuis ta dernière visite.

Je m'allonge en travers du banc et regarde le ciel. Des fois, il m'arrive de penser très brièvement que je suis las de cette situation. Las de toujours me battre. Je me déteste de penser d'une manière si pessimiste, ça ne me ressemble pas. Décidément, tes visites chamboulent toutes mes pensées.

Je me lève pour aller chercher mes livres. Notre professeur de langue étrangère nous a donné _Andromaque_ de Racine à lire. Autant s'y mettre au soleil. Le thème : l'amour passionnel. Pfff, encore ces conneries. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça m'arrivera. Les minutes s'écoulent lentement au rythme des mots qui défilent sous mes yeux. Le niveau de vocabulaire est simple. Toute la subtilité vient de la formulation. Je termine le dernier vers au moment où un serviteur vient me signaler que le dîner est prêt. Une bonne chose de faite. Ce n'est pas avec de la tragédie du XVIIe siècle que l'on fait prospérer une entreprise sur le marché mondiale. Mais mes notes doivent être irréprochables.

Alors que j'allais poser le point final à mon commentaire de texte, mon téléphone sonne. C'est Mère. Que peut-elle bien vouloir ? Ce n'est pourtant pas son habitude d'appeler à une heure aussi tardive. Il est presque minuit. Bien qu'elle voyage beaucoup, elle fait toujours attention au décalage horaire.

- Oui allô ?

- Sasuke…

Sa voix tremble. Mon corps se crispe aussitôt. Elle semble fatiguée et angoissée… qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver ?

- Ton frère est à l'hôpital… Il… il a eu un accident sur la route. Une voiture l'a percuté de plein fouet. Il est au bloc… on ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir. Oh, mon chéri !

Je l'entends éclater en sanglots. Je ne l'ai jamais entendue dans un tel état de choc. Je suis tétanisé. Toi ? Itachi ? Un accident ?

- Je te rappelle quand j'ai plus d'information.

- Oui.

Elle a raccroché. Je n'ai pas eu la force de prononcer autre chose. Je n'arrive pas à assimiler l'information. _Toi ? Un accident ?_ C'est impossible… _pas toi !_ D'un coup, toute la rancune que j'avais à ton égard s'est envolée. _Merde !_ Je n'ai aucune pensée claire. _Quel con !_ Si tu venais à disparaître… _Non !_ Je ne peux pas l'imaginer. C'est impossible, _pas toi !_ Je prends soudainement conscience que tu n'es pas invincible, tu restes… _humain_. Et là, tu risques de… _merde !_ Une angoisse jamais ressentie auparavant m'étreint soudainement, à tel point que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Itachi, _grand-frère_, tu n'as pas intérêt à nous faire ce coup-là ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser encore une fois !

* * *

Oulala, quel suspens ! Moi ? Sadique ? Noooooon XD

Alors, que va-t-il arriver à Itachi ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention** **:** Yaoi et inceste, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps… bye bye !

Rating : M progressif

Couple : itasasu

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto… je ne les empreinte que pour leur faire subir les actions toutes droit sorties de mon esprit tordu… pas de commentaire XD

Réponse à l'anonyme :

**Gaby :** hé hé, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant. Il y aura au moins vingt à trente chapitres (j'espère que ça sera assez pour toi )). Et oui, la grande question est : quelle réaction va avoir Sasuke ? Et petite info supplémentaire, comme j'adoooooore les histoires bien ficelées, ce n'est pas le seul rebondissement qu'il y aura… pour notre plus grand plaisir. J'adore quand on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre ;)

Désolé pour l'attente, mais avec la reprise des cours, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire. Mais promis, le chapitre suivant sera moins long à attendre.

Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires du deuxième chapitre, ça m'encourage beaucoup. Si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un, qu'il n'hésite pas à me le dire. Sans plus attendre (non, sans blague), je vous laisse savourer la suite ! )

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**…_1h _**

L'attente est interminable. A chaque seconde, j'ai envie que le téléphone sonne… Non, je ne veux pas qu'il sonne… J'aurais bien trop peur de ce que je pourrais entendre…

**…_1h01_**

_Allez… sonne ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

**…_1h02_**

_Non ! Ne sonne pas… surtout pas !_

**…_1h20_**

Une heure vingt… une heure vingt que j'attends. Je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre. Je n'en peux plus. Toute cette tension… il faut que je bouge, sinon je vais craquer. Je sors précipitamment dans le jardin et m'enfonce dans le noir.

_Respire, allez respire…_

L'air frais me fait du bien. Marcher aussi.

_Calme-toi, c'est normal que Mère n'ait pas encore appelé. Ça ne fait qu'une heure vingt, juste une heure vingt…_

Soudain, je prends conscience de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je suis devant le banc. _Ce_ banc… Pourquoi Mère ne rappelle-t-elle pas ? …Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça t'arrive ? Itachi… _grand frère… s'il te plaît… je ne veux pas que tu meures_. C'est pas vrai ! Même si je l'ai souvent pensé depuis que tu es parti, c'est pas vrai !_ C'est pas vrai…_

J'étouffe un sanglot. Mes genoux se plient et je tombe dans l'herbe. Elle est mouillée et glacée… mon corps commence à frissonner violemment.

…_S'il te plaît… t'as pas le droit de partir comme ça…_

**…_2h00_**

Je suis affalé dans l'herbe... et frigorifié. J'ai l'impression que l'humidité ambiante s'est infiltrée par tous les pores de ma peau. Mon regard fixe sans trop le voir le téléphone qui gît dans ma main…

**…**

…Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. J'ai arrêté de trembler. C'est avec un effort surhumain que je tourne la tête vers le ciel… les étoiles sont toujours là, toujours les mêmes… _Dis grand frère,_ comment c'est possible qu'elles soient encore là, alors qu'en ce moment même tu es entre la vie et la mort ? Tout est si paisible… _Dis grand frère,_ tu te souviens quand on regardait les étoiles ? Moi je me souviens de tes sourires lorsque j'arrivais à t'en nommer de nouvelles…. Tu te souviens quand je m'endormais dans tes bras et que tu devais me porter jusqu'à mon lit ?

…Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Que ton comportement ne soit qu'une horrible farce qui avait pour seul but de me rendre dingue. Que tu rentres et que tu me dises que tu ne repartiras plus. Que tu restes là… si tu rentres sain et sauf je te promets d'arrêter d'être aussi distant ! Je te promets même de tout te dire ! De te dire à quel point tu es un connard et à quel point je t'en veux d'être parti et à quel point je veux que tu restes ! Je te dirais que je rêve d'avoir de la valeur à tes yeux ! Que je déteste cette pitié dont tu fais preuve ! Je suis même prêt à te dire à quel point j'ai besoin de toi ! Tout ! Tout pour que tu reviennes ! T'as pas le droit de mourir ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Pas sans t'être excusé ! Pas avant que je t'ai montré que j'étais aussi fort que toi ! Que tu voies tous les regards du clan braqués sur moi et que tu te rendes enfin compte que t'as eu tord de partir ! Non ! T'avais pas le droit de me laisser alors que j'avais tellement besoin de toi !

…Tu sais, au fond, je ne sais pas ce qui me ferait le plus mal… que tu te sois toujours moqué de moi en jouant au gentil grand frère et que tu viennes me narguer à chacune de tes visites… ou alors que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi et que tu viennes me voir uniquement par ce que tu as pitié… mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Il faut que je me reprenne. Ça ne va pas aller si je commence à me psychanalyser. Itachi, c'est plus fort que toi, tu trouveras toujours le moyen de me faire chier ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? J'en peux plus d'être avec cette angoisse en ne sachant pas à quoi m'en tenir. Et je sais même pas si je veux qu'elle se termine… j'ai bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait y avoir après.

**…**

…Je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est. Je ne sais plus… je suis fatigué, tellement fatigué. Plus que la fatigue physique, c'est la fatigue mentale qui m'use jusqu'à l'os… comme cette humidité dans l'air qui me glace tout entier. Ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté de trembler. Cette constante incertitude… je n'en peux plus. La position de mon corps me fait souffrir. Et pourtant je ne bouge pas. En fait, je crois que je ne le veux même pas. Car c'est cette douleur insidieuse qui me permet de rester en éveil. Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour t'en sortir Itachi ? Ce n'est pas normal que l'opération prenne autant de temps…

**…**

Un son… encore ce son… ça vibre dans ma main. Mais qu'il s'arrête ! C'est strident comme… l'appel ! Il ne me faut pas deux secondes pour me relever et mettre le combiné sur mon oreille.

- Allô ?

- Sasuke ?

- Oui alors ?

- Il s'en est sorti.

Un soulagement indescriptible m'étreint. C'est bon. Tu es vivant. Le même soulagement perce dans la voix de Mère et je sais qu'elle dit la vérité. Tu es sauvé.

- Les médecins disent qu'il a eu beaucoup de chance. Ils ont réussi à stopper les hémorragies. Ils sont en train de s'occuper des blessures secondaires.

Ha. Ha ha ! Y a pas à dire, t'as vraiment de la chance ! Comme quoi, les miracles existent. La conversation prend fin assez rapidement. Mère me rappellera quand il y aura du nouveau. Tout va bien, tu t'en es sorti. Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment, je dois avoir un sourire idiot placardé au visage. Une chance que Sakura et Naruto ne soient pas là pour voir ça, ils n'auraient pas arrêté de me... mais, minute. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je me sens… joyeux. Non, c'est plus que ça… euphorique ? ...Je ne dois pas y penser. Mettre son attention sur quelque chose d'autre, oui, c'est ça. Les chiffres numériques de mon téléphone affichent une heure bien trop tardive… ou trop matinale. Je file au lit. Maintenant que tu es sauvé, il n'y a plus de souci à se faire. Tu es en vie, tant mieux pour toi. Tes affaires ne me concernent plus.

_**8h00…**_

Je suis crevé. Totalement et définitivement crevé. Et de mauvaise humeur aussi. Mais je dois aller en cours. Hors de question de manquer pour si peu. J'ai attrapé un gros rhume, mais rien d'insupportable. Car même si je voulais me reposer au manoir, Naruto serait venu me harceler. Me voilà donc devant les grilles de l'établissement.

- Hey Sasuke !

_Oh non_. Pas aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas me foutre la paix ? Juste aujourd'hui. Apparemment, les miracles ne fonctionnent jamais quand c'est moi qui en aie besoin.

- Youou Sasuke, tu m'entends ou pas ?

Mais qu'il se taise ! Après toutes ces années, cet imbécile n'a toujours pas compris que quand je ne répondais pas, c'est que je ne voulais pas être dérangé ? Décidemment c'est grave là. Mais avec Naruto, inutile d'espérer que ça change. Apparemment c'est congénital. Je me tourne vers lui et lui lance mon regard le plus glacial.

- Bin qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ?

Imbécile congénital. C'est bien ce que je disais. Mes cernes de dix mètres de long ne sont apparemment pas assez grandes pour lui. J'aperçois Sakura juste derrière. En un instant, je vois son visage prendre un air sérieux.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- …

Elle a remarqué. Rien d'étonnant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux, eh Sasuke ?

Naruto me regarde avec son air d'imbécile. Enfin, celui qui est placardé sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il ne comprend pas quelque chose, c'est-à-dire assez souvent. Il a les yeux ouverts de manière démesurée, mais soudain il change d'expression. Son air devient sérieux. Apparemment il a remarqué que je n'étais pas comme d'habitude. Je le vois s'approcher et se mettre face à moi. Je sais qu'il ne lâchera pas le morceau. Quand il le veut, Naruto peut être vraiment têtu.

- …Itachi a eu un accident de voiture. Il s'en est sorti. A première vue, il va bien.

Je lui jette un bref coup d'œil, il semble soulagé. Mais son regard inquisiteur n'a pas bougé.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Ah, pourquoi cette tête ? Bonne question. Tu vas bien. C'est parfait. Tu vas vite t'en remettre et reprendre ta vie d'avant. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme ça, si… impliqué ? Je suis censé te détester. Tu n'es qu'un connard hypocrite qui s'est bien foutu de moi en jouant le rôle du gentil grand frère avant de te casser. Mais on n'est pas censé être si _désespérément_ _inquiet_ pour quelqu'un qu'on déteste ! Bon sens, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Tu vas finir par me rendre dingue !

- …Pour rien.

Je m'éloigne rapidement de Naruto. Merde. Pourquoi je suis tellement en colère ? Je déteste ça. Je comprends rien du tout. Putain ! On n'se voit plus ! Nos seuls contacts, c'est quand tu _daignes nous faire l'honneur de ta présence_ deux ou trois fois par année. Ça t'arrive même de ne pas rentrer durant l'été. Y a aussi les rares fois où tu m'appelles. C'est toujours toi qui le fais… et encore heureux ! Manquerait plus que ça soit moi. Hors de question que je quémande ton attention, plutôt crever ! Tu t'es cassé à l'autre bout du monde alors assume ! Ouais, c'est vrai, on n'se voit plus depuis des années mais tu refuses toujours de sortir de ma putain de tête. Mais casse-toi ! Fous-moi la paix ! À part notre lien de sang on n'est plus rien l'un pour l'autre !

Ha, ha. Et Sakura et Naruto qui me demandent régulièrement de tes nouvelles et qui n'arrêtent pas de me dire de faire l'effort de garder contact. Mais ils savent rien, rien du tout ! Parce que l'horrible vérité elle est là. Tu aurais très bien pu rester étudier au pays. Il y a de très bonnes écoles. Mais tu as préféré te casser à l'autre bout du monde. Tu avais onze ans quand tu es parti. _Onze ans !_

C'est la pause. Je me suis trouvé un coin tranquille. Ça fait du bien d'être seul, parce que maintenant l'inquiétude passée, c'est la colère qui me domine. Je me suis trop inquiété. Bien trop. Et ça m'énerve encore plus. T'en as rien à foutre de moi ! Tu m'as laissé tombé alors j'ai pas à m'en faire pour toi ! Si tu viens me rendre visite, c'est juste pour avoir bonne conscience et je déteste ça. Hors de question que tu aies pitié !

Naruto et les autres ne viennent pas me casser les pieds. Ils ont bien raison parce que vu l'état dans lequel je suis, j'aurais pas hésité à leur casser la gueule. Tu me fais chier Itachi ! C'est ta faute si je suis dans cet état ! C'est pas moi qui fais semblant de t'apprécier en venant te rendre visite avec des grands sourires hypocrites. Va te faire foutre Itachi et fous-moi la paix une fois pour toutes !

- Sasuke, ça va ?

Je l'avais même pas senti arrivé. Naruto se tient juste devant moi. Ma rage monte encore d'un cran.

- Dégage.

- Eh, calme-toi. Moi j'viens juste pour parler.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il le fait exprès ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu peux pas t'empêcher de jouer ton rôle de héro de merde ? C'était pas assez clair que j'voulais qu'on me foute la paix ? Non, bien sûr ! Pour un crétin comme toi il faut une indication écrite, sinon t'es trop con pour comprendre !

Je ne veux qu'une chose. Me défouler. Si ce crétin est assez con pour se proposer de lui-même, je vais pas dire non. Mais il réagit pas. Et ça m'énerve encore plus. Et ses yeux… _si sérieux… si droits…_ _comme les tiens._ _Tu me regardes de haut._

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? Tu crois comprendre ce que je ressens ? Mais t'as que d'la merde dans les yeux ! Je t'interdis de me regarder avec ce putain de regard condescendant, t'entends ? T'es qu'une merde ! Si Sakura t'aidait pas, tu passerais jamais tes années !

Je vois son regard ciller mais toujours aucun réaction. Il y a quelques années encore, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à répondre à la provocation comme le crétin qu'il est. Je le déteste. Il n'a pas le droit d'être devenu comme ça… _il te ressemble trop_. Toi non plus tu ne perds jamais ton sang froid, tu es toujours le maître du jeu. C'est trop, vraiment trop. Et là je me jette sur lui. Et je frappe. Je frappe. Mais je me retrouve par terre et lui en dessus. Il n'a pas le droit ! Pas le droit d'être meilleur que moi !

- Calme-toi Sasuke ! Calme-toi !

Je l'entends pas ! Je veux pas l'entendre ! Je veux frapper c'est tout ! Me défouler ! Rien à foutre de ce qu'il dit !

- Itachi va s'en remettre ! Tu l'as dit toi-même !

Je le regarde soudainement. J'ai arrêté de me débattre. Ses yeux sont rivés sur les miens. Il a l'air vraiment inquiet. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si sérieux.

- Ça va aller, Sasuke. Il va s'en remettre. C'est normal d'être inquiet pour son frère.

_Non_. Il comprend rien. _C'est pas normal._ Je devrais pas être inquiet à ce point. Pas pour un frère qui s'est barré à l'autre bout du monde en me laissant derrière. _Pas pour toi_. Pas pour le grand frère que j'aimais et qui me prenait dans ses bras, qui me félicitait quand je ramenais une bonne note et m'offrait parfois une journée entière de son précieux temps libre, alors que Père ne baissait même pas les yeux sur moi lorsqu'on se croisait dans le couloir. Mon frère est mort quand tu es parti en Angleterre. Oui, car il ne m'aurait jamais abandonné, jamais ! Tu n'es pas lui ! Ha, _que ces paroles sont naïves_. Ça me donne presque envie de _vomir_ en y repensant. Comment ai-je pu un seul instant avoir à l'esprit quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Car oui, c'est ce que je tentais désespérément de me dire quand tu es parti. Au début, je me suis dit qu'il y avait une raison, que tu allais revenir ; mais finalement j'ai compris, ce grand frère tellement exceptionnel n'a jamais existé. Ce n'était qu'un de tes rôles. Ha, tu t'es bien joué de moi ! Pendant des mois, des _années_, je me suis demandé pourquoi tu étais parti. Quand le stupide petit garçon que j'étais a enfin compris la dure réalité, je me suis mis à te haïr. En fait, même toi tu ne me voyais pas. Tu es comme Père. Et là je me suis juré de te battre. Non, de t'_écraser_ pour enfin me venger. Tu verras que le _pauvre petit Sasuke_ n'a pas besoin de toi. Tu ne mérites pas mon inquiétude.

Je sors de mes pensées quand je l'entends se relever. Naruto me tend sa main que je refuse. Je me relève sans son aide. On retourne en classe. La pause est finie depuis un bout de temps, mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? On a Kakashi comme prof et il arrive toujours en retard.

Me voilà dans la classe. Qu'est-ce que je disais, toujours pas là. Je m'assieds à ma table. Lorsqu'_enfin_ Kakashi se décide à nous _honorer de sa présence_, plus de la moitié du cours est terminé. De toute façon, il nous bombarde de devoirs pour boucler son programme. C'est rare que je n'aie pas envie de suivre un cours à ce point. Evidemment toi tu aurais adoré ça, on va parler de… une rage sans nom m'étreint soudainement. J'en ai marre de penser à toi ! D'abord ta visite pour mon anniversaire et ensuite cet accident. Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu savais forcément que j'allais m'inquiéter, alors tu t'es dit que tu allais bien te marrer en feintant un accident ! Après l'un de tes passages, il me faut souvent des semaines avant de pouvoir reprendre totalement le contrôle de mes pensées. A chaque visite, tu me mets hors de moi. Tu fais tout pour me rendre dingue ! Si seulement tu pouvais montrer ton vrai visage, celui du sale connard hypocrite. Te montrer tel que tu es vraiment, impassible. Et ne pas faire comme si tu te souciais vraiment de mon bien-être. Mais non, bien sûr que non. _Tu agis de la même manière_. Tu as toujours cette _même attitude_ que lorsque j'étais petit. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire en agissant de la sorte ? Me narguer et me montrer que tu es meilleur que moi ? _Et ce sourire… toujours ce sourire_. Si tu savais comme je le hais ! _Menteur_. Hors de question d'être encore plus misérable face à toi. Je m'empare rageusement d'un stylo et me mets à prendre frénétiquement des notes.

Enfin c'est fini. Quelle journée de merde. Je range en vitesse mes affaires et me dirige vers la porte. Je descends rapidement les escaliers. Je rentre à pied, le chauffeur n'aura qu'à se démerder. J'aperçois les grilles. Enfin.

- Eh Teme, tu crois aller où comme ça ?

_C'est pas vrai !_ Je continue à avancer en accélérant légèrement la cadence. Mais c'est sans compter le déjanté qui se plante devant moi après sa course effrénée pour me rattraper. Je lui lance un regard polaire et cet imbécile me répond par son plus grand sourire.

- Alors on n'attend pas son meilleur ami ?

Meilleur ami… c'est vrai que je peux le considérer comme tel. Sauf que dans des moments comme celui-là, j'ai juste envie de lui foutre mon poing sur la gueule !

- Dégage.

- Eh Sasuke, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser après ce qui s'est passé à la pause ?

- …

…Depuis le temps, j'aurais dû la voir venir celle-là. Il ne va pas me lâcher la grappe. Je le contourne et continue à marcher. Finalement, peut-être que prendre la voiture n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Surtout en considérant l'autre imbécile qui s'est mis à marcher à côté de moi.

- Tu veux pas me foutre la paix ?

- Nan, je vais pas te laisser. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Mes paupières s'élargissent. Y a que lui pour sortir une connerie pareille… et être assez fou pour me suivre quand je suis dans cet état de colère. Un micro sourire prend place sur mes lèvres. Mais visiblement il n'est pas passé inaperçu, puisque celui de Naruto s'est encore agrandi… je pensais pas que c'était possible. Du coup, le mien disparaît soudainement.

- …Crétin.

- Hé hé.

Le reste du chemin se passe dans le silence. Enfin, autant que Naruto est capable d'en donner. Il marche bruyamment et manque de s'encoubler par deux fois, dont l'une où je le rattrape par le bras, le sauvant de l'humiliation de s'étaler dans une flaque de boue. Mais je sais apprécier à sa juste valeur l'effort considérable qu'il est en train de fournir.

Cette marche m'a fait du bien. Une fois rentré, je suis calmé. Je me pose au salon avec Naruto. Je prends par reflexe mon téléphone portable et je vois que Mère a essayé de me joindre. _Merde_. Comme un con je l'ai mis sous silencieux et j'ai pas pensé à regarder car j'étais trop énervé ; et de toute façon j'allais pas avoir d'appels, car après tout tu vas bien, pas vrai ? Mais là il y a en a plusieurs en absence. Si tout allait bien, elle se serait contenté d'un seul. C'est avec nervosité que je rappelle le numéro affiché. La sonnerie résonne à mon oreille… une fois… deux fois. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. _C'est bien ça le problème avec toi_.

- …Sasuke ?

Ah, enfin ! Mais c'est bizarre, la voix de Mère ne me paraît pas pleinement heureuse. Pourtant tu vas bien… non ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- …Oh mon chéri, je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça… ton frère s'en est sorti mais, mais les médecins m'ont dit que… que des éclats de verre avaient atteint ses yeux… Ils, ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu mais ton frère, ton frère… est aveugle.

_Non_.

* * *

Hé hé, je suis fière de moi ! Un sacré pavé ce chapitre ! :)

Eh oui, Itachi s'en est sorti (j'ai eu la remarque pertinente que sans ça, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire, c'est bien vrai). Mais dites-moi, combien d'entre vous s'attendaient à ce retournement de situation ? ;) Vos avis ? Alors, que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?


End file.
